1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with latching member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Normally, latching means are needed between a plug electrical connector and a receptacle connector for ensuring engagement there between and the signals transmission. The common latching means comprise active latching means and passive latching means. The active latching means relate to a latching member requires an additional pressure exerted thereon, when separating the plug and receptacle connector. This type of latching mean needs a bigger space for person making a force on the latching member. However, as the connector becomes more and more miniature, the space left for operator becomes more and more slight. So, the passive latching means are developed. The passive latching means relate to a person can separate a plug and receptacle connector by dragging the plug connector directly, and needn't a force working on the latching member directly. However, in some applications, both active and passive means are required.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector with latching member to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.